


A Conspiracy Of Dunces

by floralnori



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Mutual Pining, joseon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralnori/pseuds/floralnori
Summary: Tired of watching noble Jongin pine for absent-minded inventor Kyungsoo, Sehun forms a conspiracy with the goal to end his suffering...and bring those two idiots together.





	A Conspiracy Of Dunces

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket No. 486  
> Warnings: Implied Homophobia  
> Pairing: Kaisoo  
> Time Period: Joseon Era Korea/Steampunk!AU
> 
> The title comes from _A Confederacy Of Dunces,_ by John Kennedy Toole. 
> 
> I need to thank Mods Snow and Lemon for working so hard to organize this fest. I can’t wait to read all the amazing stories everyone has written! Thanks also to my beta for all the time and suggestions they gave me. Finally, to my dear prompter: Thank you for this charming prompt. I hope you like this silly, little story.
> 
> ***Is there a tag for anachronistic language? How about muddled descriptions of antiquated contraptions?

 

Hungover and squinting against the late morning sun, Jongin slipped in a patch of mud, again, and stepped on the hem of his light blue robe, again. In tandem, Sehun and Chanyeol reached out to steady him and dropped their arms when he righted himself.

Sehun was surprised Jongin was coping as well as he was. Jongin hadn’t been home in years and spent the night hugging first a bottle of soju and then a chamber pot. He’d only just gotten to sleep when his brother, Junmyeon, had burst into the room shouting about a missing pig. Then, he’d been kicked out of bed with the orders to find her or never return.

Jongin waved his arms at the rice paddies surrounding them. “Whyyyy? Why am I out here? Why couldn’t you let me sleep? Why couldn’t Junmyeon send a servant after his stupid pig? Why did I even come home? Why couldn’t I stay in the capital?”

And that was Jongin--coping.

He flapped his wrinkled and muddy robe at Sehun. “And now the hem is ripped. Thank goodness I didn’t change into my official robes.” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m only supposed to wear them on state business or to court functions. Why would you even suggest I wear them to search for a pig? I would have gotten them muddy and torn them.”

Sehun made a show of lifting the hem of his own immaculate, white robe. “You wouldn’t have if you weren’t so hungover.”

Baekhyun snickered.

Jongin’s expression transitioned from annoyance to hurt and back to annoyance. “Why aren’t any of you in pain? You drank as much as I did.”

“No, we didn’t,” Chanyeol spoke slowly. “We tried to stop you, but you had to take just one more shot and another and another.”

Baekhyun added, “And you wouldn’t shut up and go to sleep when we told you to. What is the deal with you getting drunk and telling ghost stories every single time? You scared yourself witless and wouldn’t let us put out the lights.”

Jongin said sharply, “I wanted to celebrate.” He winced. In a softer voice, he said, “I aced the civil service exam and earned a prestigious government position. I deserved a goddamn party.”

Sehun had been practicing forbearance for four long years. He was a master at forbearance. He could forebear with the best of them. “We threw you a party the day they posted the scores and another when they offered you the job. Congratulations, Assistant-to-the-Governor Kim. Now let’s find your brother’s pig before he asks you to mobilize the state militia.”

After a long moment during which Sehun matched Jongin’s glare with a blank stare, Jongin spun around and slid in the same muddy spot as before. He steadied himself, leveled his cock-eyed hat, and resumed marching.

Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol exchanged glances and followed a few feet behind him. It was thankless work trying to save Jongin from himself. For the last four years, he’d moped, whined, and studied like the devil. He’d refused to leave their school in the capital and banned any topic that would lead him to think about home and the people he’d left behind--or the one who’d left him. When asked why he wouldn't write to those people or even talk about them, he’d said it made missing them unbearable.

There was no doubt he’d suffered, and his friends pitied him. Truly, they did. But so much of his suffering was out of his stubborn refusal to listen to them.

When Junmyeon had asked them to come home six months earlier, Jongin had refused to go. He’d also refused to listen when Sehun returned and tried to tell him about the trip. At the end of his patience, Sehun founded The Conspiracy Against Kim Jongin. Their objective was to end Jongin’s years of misery and by extension their own. Today was the culmination of all their planning and suffering. After today, they wouldn’t have to hear another melancholy sigh or see one more yearning gaze directed at the horizon.

As they rounded a curve, Jongin stopped in the middle of the path. Ahead of them stood an old barn and the tiny hamlet where their friend Kyungsoo had been born. He turned around. “No pig here. Let’s go back.”

The three fell into position. Chanyeol blocked Jongin’s retreat, and Baekhyun moved further up the path to walk point.

Sehun held Jongin in place with an arm thrown over his shoulder. “The hoof prints showed she came this way. We have to check here.”

With his eyes on the ground, Baekhyun hiked down the path. Halfway to the farm building, he stopped and pointed. “See, more hoof prints. We should look in there. I’ll bet she broke in and is hiding in the shade.”

“How would she have done that? Let’s go back,” Jongin insisted.

Remembering how Jongin had refused to stop drinking and telling stories the night before, Sehun tightened his grip on Jongin’s shoulder. A tiny smirk flashed on his face before he schooled his expression back to calm disinterest. “I hardly think you need to worry about ghosts in there. It’s almost midday.”

Jongin stiffened before trying to pull out from under Sehun’s arm.

Chanyeol wasn’t as good at hiding his smile as he helped Sehun turn Jongin around. He threw his arm over Jongin’s other shoulder and with Sehun, pushed him forward. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of ghosts after all your stories last night.” He faked a shiver. “For such a warm day, the breeze is chilly. It feels like cold fingers touching the back of my neck.”

Sehun said, “While I haven’t heard of any ghosts here, there is a ghost haunting the village by the river. They say all you see are black eyes in a pale face peeking up from the water until cold, wet hands pull you out of your boat into the current.”

They were all but dragging Jongin by the time they reached the building. Baekhyun opened the door, and they thrust Jongin in.

Shafts of sunlight from widely spaced windows cut through the gloom. Odd shapes crouched in the shadows. Whirring and groaning noises filled the air from the rafters, and a steady knock, like an inhuman heartbeat, pulsed from the back of the building.

As they pushed Jongin down an aisle between two tables, a figure emerged from the back of the building. It was human-shaped but wearing a Western-style suit instead of a hanbok or robes. Jongin flinched as it stepped into a patch of light. Its face was the dark brown of polished wood with a snout that ended in a metal mouth stretched open in a circle. Its eyes were metal-rimmed, wide and glassy. As it approached, Jongin whimpered.

The creature opened its arms, and garbled sounds tumbled out of its mouth. Jongin trembled in fear, and Sehun shook as he suppressed a different emotion.

The creature dropped its arms and tilted its head. Then, it grabbed its muzzle and tore off its face.

Jongin groaned and tried to twist out from under Chanyeol and Sehun’s arms, but they held him in place.

“Jongin! Hello!” the creature said in an excited voice.

Jongin stopped squirming and stared.

The creature’s smile was broad and delighted. “Sorry about the mask. I was out back with the pigs, and the smell is horrible.” It put the leather face mask on one of the nearby tables. “I’m so surprised to see you. All of you. Junmyeon didn’t tell me you were coming home.” It bowed to them.

Jongin gulped then said, “K--”

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun shouted over him. Still irritated by all the whining and refusals to cooperate, he pushed Jongin aside to get to Kyungsoo first. “I’m so glad to see you again.” He hugged Kyungsoo, turning in a half-circle so he could look over Kyungsoo’s head to see Jongin’s irate glare. He turned them back around, keeping himself between the two but allowing Jongin to see his favorite person for the first time in four years.

Despite the difference in class, the son of the village blacksmith had found a place in the noble Kim brothers’ circle of friends. While Sehun remained Jongin’s best friend, there was a special bond between Jongin and Kyungsoo. The nature of their relationship was never discussed, not even privately, but their friends understood they were happiest when they were together.

Jongin's father had recognized Kyungsoo's intelligence and sponsored him at the local school for noble boys. When he died, he left money for Kyungsoo to go to Europe to study engineering. Jongin had insisted he go despite the distance and the time they would be apart. He’d wanted Kyungsoo to follow his dreams and study science and technology. At nineteen, Kyungsoo had cut his thick braid, traded his dingy, white hanbok for a wool suit, and traveled alone to study at Trinity College at Cambridge.

This morning, he wore a grease-stained apron over his waistcoat, collared-shirt, and wool trousers. Wood shavings littered his hair which stood up in odd places. Smudges of black dotted his nose and cheeks, and he squinted without his spectacles on.

The gaze he and Jongin exchanged was filled with happiness and longing.

Still holding Kyungsoo’s shoulders, Sehun said, “We arrived yesterday evening and stayed in Jongin’s quarters at the estate. We came to visit you as soon as we got up this morning.” Sehun turned to watch Jongin’s face as he added, “Jongin didn’t want to wait any longer since he couldn’t come home when you returned six months ago.”

Jongin’s face was always expressive. It was easy to read his feelings of surprise, denial, and regret. He was the one who’d refused to exchange letters with Kyungsoo while he was away. He was the one who’d refused to listen when Sehun tried to talk about Kyungsoo and who’d avoided anyone or any place associated with him. If he hadn’t, he and Kyungsoo could have met sooner. Jongin’s suffering during the six months since Kyungsoo returned was entirely his fault. Sehun watched as that realization hit him hard.

Kyungsoo’s smile faltered as he peered at Sehun and Jongin. He patted his trouser pockets as if searching for something. Making a guess, Sehun took the gold-rimmed spectacles poking out of Kyungsoo’s apron pocket and handed them to him. Kyungsoo took them with a bow and slipped them on. His face fell when he saw Jongin’s expression clearly.

To distract Kyungsoo, Sehun said, “We even skipped breakfast to see you. Feed us, Hyung.” He glanced back at Baekhyun and Chanyeol for help.

“Biscuits,” Chanyeol blurted out. “Do you have any more of those biscuits you brought from England?”

“And tea.” Baekhyun pushed Jongin forward, causing him to stumble into Sehun. “You want to help Kyungsoo make tea for us, right Jongin?”

Kyungsoo frowned and squinted at Jongin. Jongin seemed frozen until Sehun pinched his arm.

“Let me help you,” Jongin said quickly. His smile started small and forced but grew when Kyungsoo smiled back.

Kyungsoo clapped his hands in excitement. “And I can introduce you to Moon Blossom.” He grabbed Jongin’s wrist. “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

Once Jongin and Kyungsoo disappeared into a back room, Baekhyun laughed. “That was hilarious. I almost peed myself when you brought up ghosts.”

Chanyeol draped himself over the nearest table and slapped the top as he laughed. “Did you see Jongin’s face when Kyungsoo took off his mask? And then, when you stepped between him and his precious Kyungsoo, I thought he was going to murder you.”

Sehun huffed in exasperation. “After what he’s put us through while Kyungsoo was gone, he had it coming.” He allowed himself a half smile as he looked at the back of the building. “But it’s all over now. Kyungsoo’s home. Jongin’s home. No more whining and pining.”

Baekhyun glanced around the workshop. “What is all this stuff?”

As Baekhyun began to edge past the table, Sehun grabbed his arm to stop him. “Remember what you promised? Don’t touch. Don’t play. Don’t break.”

Baekhyun pulled his arm free and plopped onto a stool at the table next to Chanyeol. “I was just gonna look. But I’ll wait till Kyungsoo gets back if you insist.”

The whirring noises overhead and the knocking beat from the back of the building slowed to a stop. Before Sehun could stop him, Baekhyun hopped off his stool and was gone.

Sehun pointed after him. “Should we stop him?”

Still spread out over the table, Chanyeol shook his head. “If he walks in on something he isn’t supposed to see, that’s his fault.” He sat up. “Never mind, they’re back already.”

Baekhyun pouted as he brought in a tray with cups and a teapot. Behind him, Jongin held a brightly painted, metal box, and Kyungsoo carried a medium-sized, wooden box. Baekhyun and Jongin set the tea things next to Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo carefully placed his box on the opposite table.

Chanyeol grabbed the colorful tin. He pried off the lid and inhaled deeply. “When these are gone, Kyungsoo, I’m going to send you back for more.”

Kyungsoo laughed, and Jongin glared. Chanyeol smirked and pulled a biscuit from the box. He made a show of smelling it again before opening his mouth to take a bite. Jongin stole it from him and handed it to Kyungsoo with a grin. Kyungsoo held out both hands to receive it from Jongin with a bow.

Determined not to succumb to their cuteness, Sehun turned his back on the table and snorted. Baekhyun leaned against him and pretended to gag.

“Is this what we’re going to have to put up with?” Sehun whispered in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Not if I can help it. Let’s see what I can do.” Baekhyun turned around to face Kyungsoo who was pouring the tea. “So who’s Moon Blossom?”

Not noticing he was now pouring tea onto the table rather than into a cup, Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun with starry eyes and said, “My steam engine.”

He didn’t seem to notice when Jongin took the teapot from him and finished pouring the tea.

“She’s an 1870 New York Safety Steam Power engine. My professors couldn’t understand why I wanted an American engine, but I’ve always had a fondness for the bottle-shaped design. And she’s a beauty, producing fifteen horsepower at 150 RPM on 80 psi. I know what you’re going to say. I don’t need that kind of power to run a small workshop like this. But if I decide to scale up, she’s going to be ready to go.” He looked around the table. “Do you want to see her?”

Baekhyun grinned and pointed to a machine on the other side of the room. “Actually, tell me about _that._ ”

“You mean Baby?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun rushed over to the machine in question with Kyungsoo following. “You call this scary-looking spider-monster Baby?”

“Scary-looking? Hmm...” Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side to examine the eight-legged machine. When Jongin arrived, he gave him a puzzled look. “Do you think Baby’s scary?”

“Well, maybe not scary, but,” Jongin paused, “unusual? Different? You don’t often see...Her bottom half looks like a metal spider, and her top half is human-like except for the four arms and lack of a face. So, interesting?”

Chanyeol stood behind Sehun and sniggered. He punched Sehun’s shoulder repeatedly when Kyungsoo frowned and tilted his head to the opposite side.

Sehun stepped out of range. “What does Baby do?”

“She’s a present for Junmyeon for everything he’s done for me--writing while I was gone and helping me with the workshop when I returned. She’s a rice planter, hence the four arms. But she didn’t quite work right.” He patted her shoulder. “Not your fault, Baby. Clockwork doesn’t work well in mud.” He gazed at her sadly for a moment then grinned. “Would you like me to wind her up so you can see her work?”

Chanyeol punched Sehun’s shoulder again.

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

At the same time, Jongin said, “You don’t have to.”

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, and Baekhyun slouched and pouted.

Jongin pointed at the far corner. “That looks intriguing. Why don’t you show us that first.” Sheets had been draped over something as tall as a man and longer than a horse.

Kyungsoo led the way. “I’ll need someone tall to pull the sheets off.”

Sehun dodged Chanyeol and punched him first. “We’ll do it for you.” He and Chanyeol stood on opposite ends of the thing and tugged at the fabric.

Behind them, Kyungsoo said, “I don’t have them running yet. Getting them both fired up and working together has proved, hmm...challenging.”

The sheet snagged on something pointy, gave way, and fell to the ground. Uncertain he comprehended what he saw, Sehun stepped back. Unnerved when he did understand, he took another step.

“What the hell is that?” asked Baekhyun.

Flanking a palanquin stood what could only be described as metal men. Their arms and legs were skeletal, but their torsos were wide, iron cylinders topped by painted, mask-like faces and commoners’ straw hats.

“They’re steam-powered automatons carrying a palanquin,” Kyungsoo said matter of factly. “As you can see, with this version of the design, each automaton is powered independently.” He gestured at the torso. “The initial design included one boiler to power both. Unfortunately, the unequal distribution of weight limited maneuverability. Of course, that doubles the amount of maintenance for the driver, and since each boiler is smaller, the amount of time away from home is shorter.”

Excited, Baekhyun interrupted. “Wait. I could ride on it and have those things carry me around?”

Kyungsoo stilled and blinked at him. He looked from Baekhyun to Jongin. “I’m sorry. Was I speaking English or some other language? I get confused and do that sometimes. Should I explain again in Korean?” He turned back to Baekhyun and said slowly, “They’re steam-powered automatons carrying a palanquin.”

Chanyeol doubled over in laughter. “He thinks Baekhyun didn’t understand what--” He slapped his thighs. “Baekhyun’s face--”

Baekhyun strode over to Chanyeol and kicked his shin. “Shut up.” He kicked him again. “Like you’re so smart.”

Seeing Kyungsoo’s anxious face, Sehun dragged Baekhyun away from Chanyeol. “What’s in the box you brought out with the tea?” he asked.

Jongin put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb in a circle. “You said it was something you wanted to show me.”

Kyungsoo nodded solemnly. “I did.” He shook his head. “I mean, I do. I do want you to see it.” He gestured for Jongin to lead the way.

Baekhyun was still scowling as Sehun pushed him to the table with the wooden box.

Kyungsoo unlatched and set aside the top two-thirds of the box. He stood in front of it blocking it from view. Over his shoulder, he said, “It’s, hmm, only another clockwork automaton. It doesn’t do anything. It’s just, well, let me wind it, and you’ll see.” His elbow moved as he did something to the automaton, and then he stepped out of the way.

Bell-like music flowed from within the snow-white base. On top, two intricately-detailed, red-crowned cranes fluttered their white and black wings. In a slow mating dance, they lifted their chests and necks and circled each other. The melody was full of longing. As it built to a resolution, the birds twined their necks and turned their beaks to the sky.

In the silence that followed, Kyungsoo twisted a piece of metal in his hands.

Sehun swallowed hard to loosen the lump in his throat. Chanyeol’s jaw had dropped open, and Baekhyun leaned heavily against the table. Jongin’s face was expressionless as he stared at the now still and silent automaton.

Kyungsoo picked up the cover. “I’ll put it away,” he said softly.

“No, wait.” Baekhyun moved to Kyungsoo’s side and put his hand over Kyungsoo’s. “That was magical. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Chanyeol joined them. “And the music. What was it called? How did you make it play that beautiful melody?”

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin before returning to Chanyeol. He smiled hesitantly. “The song was from the opera _Swan Lake_ by the Russian composer Tchaikovsky.”

Sehun elbowed Jongin hoping to get him to say something about Kyungsoo’s breathtaking piece of art. Jongin shook his head slightly and took a step backward. Sehun grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull him back, but Jongin shook his head again. Seeing sadness and regret in his friend’s eyes, Sehun let his hand fall to his side. He would give Jongin the space he needed.

He joined the group next to the automaton and listened to Kyungsoo explain the system of gears and cams that caused the birds to dance. Again and again, Kyungsoo's eyes slid over Sehun's shoulder searching for Jongin. Just as often, Sehun caught Jongin staring back from where he stood absentmindedly patting Baby's head.

As the founder of the conspiracy, Sehun made the executive decision to shut down this day’s operations. He touched Kyungsoo’s arm to get his attention. “It was wonderful seeing you, but we have to leave for lunch with Junmyeon now. We’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to show me how the spider-baby works later,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo followed them to the door. His eyebrows were pinched together and voice soft when he bowed and said, “Thank you for coming. Please visit anytime.”

Jongin bowed and ducked out of the workshop. Sehun waited until Baekhyun and Chanyeol had said their goodbyes and bowed before he hugged Kyungsoo again.

“I’m so glad you’re back, and now that we’re back home too, we’ll see you often. I promise,” he said into Kyungsoo’s messy hair. He wanted to promise a happy ending for Kyungsoo and Jongin, but he couldn’t without rethinking The Conspiracy’s strategy. They had obviously misjudged how entrenched Jongin was in his funk.

Jongin had already reached the bend in the path by the time Sehun exited the workshop. He held the brim of his tall hat as he jogged past Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He and Jongin walked together in silence for a minute before Jongin stopped and turned to him.

“Junmyeon’s pig?” Jongin asked.

“Probably already back in her sty.”

Jongin nodded and continued walking. Sehun glanced back at his co-conspirators. Baekhyun shrugged, and Chanyeol threw his hands in the air. Maybe Junmyeon would have a new plan of attack for The Conspiracy.

 

#

After lunch and a nap, Jongin had seemed to recover and even visited Junmyeon’s precious sow. The conspirators decided to wait and see what his next move would be before plotting another assault. The next day, they were relieved when Jongin asked everyone to visit Kyungsoo’s workshop to watch Baby plant rice.

Each day, he persuaded someone to go with him to the workshop. Once there, he asked Kyungsoo about his studies and travel in Europe. He told Kyungsoo about his own time at school in the capital. He cleaned and organized the workshop and learned how to use Kyungsoo's drills, presses, grinders and other tools. Then, he insisted on teaching everyone else.

On the fifth day, The Conspiracy Against Kim Jongin staged its first offensive strike since its defeat at the workshop. When invited, each conspirator refused to visit Kyungsoo with Jongin.

Instead of going to the workshop alone as they’d hoped, Jongin sat in his study and pretended to read. In the afternoon, he rode to town in his official sapphire robe, ornamented leather belt, and winged hat. There, he visited the staff he would work with once he took his position as an assistant to the regional governor. When he returned home at dinner time, he spoke about his co-workers and future duties but never mentioned Kyungsoo.

Reeling from another defeat, Sehun agreed to visit Kyungsoo the next morning.

After more than a week of this stalemate, the conspirators were out of ideas. That morning Chanyeol had gone with Jongin to see the music box inside the crane automaton. The other conspirators met in Junmyeon’s study to discuss the next stage of their campaign over tea.

Baekhyun slammed his teacup onto the low table. “I can’t believe Jongin made me learn how to use a grinder. When am I ever going to cut or debur a gear or a cam? I don’t even want to know what grinders, burs, gears, and cams are.”

Junmyeon whistled tunelessly and slowly pulled Baekhyun’s cup out of reach.

“Maybe he’s trying to get to know the new Kyungsoo,” Sehun suggested. “I mean, Kyungsoo didn’t just cut his hair and start wearing Western clothes. He’s visited places we’ve never heard of and met all sorts of strange people. Not to mention, he learned all about steam engines and whatever else he needed to know in order to make his spider-monsters. I think Jongin wants to make a place for himself in Kyungsoo’s life.”

“And he’s dragging the rest of us with him. But doesn’t he understand that he doesn’t have to?” Baekhyun asked.

“Obviously not.” Junmyeon blew on his tea before taking a sip. “You’ve seen the looks he gives Kyungsoo.”

Sehun snorted into his tea. “And the looks Kyungsoo gives him.”

“But we can’t expect Kyungsoo to be the one to say something,” Baekhyun said. “First, he’s a commoner. He’d never step out of line and presume something with a noble, not even with Jongin. The whole time we’ve known him, he’s never been the one to initiate things. And then you saw his face when Jongin didn’t say anything about the dancing cranes.” Baekhyun waited for Sehun to nod. “He practically laid out his heart, and Jongin didn’t say a word.”

His stomach felt a little sour, and Sehun pushed his cup away. “That was rough.”

“I wanted to kick Jongin’s ass.”

“Maybe that’s what we need to do,” Junmyeon said thoughtfully.

“We are not going to beat up Jongin.” Baekhyun gazed wistfully at his teacup across the table. “However, there’s been times...”

Sehun sighed. “I can’t stand another day of watching them stare longingly at each other. Even if he begs, I’m not going tomorrow.”

Junmyeon put Baekhyun’s teacup on the floor next to him before leaning forward across the table. “You know what doesn’t make sense? Kyungsoo practically lived here before he left, but Jongin hasn’t yet invited Kyungsoo back to the house. And when I tried, he interrupted me so Kyungsoo couldn’t hear.”

As Sehun considered this new information, Baekhyun whined about the loss of his tea and Junmyeon lectured him on the cost of fine porcelain. Sehun considered the many places he could be and things he could be doing if he hadn’t formed this conspiracy. There were naps to be taken, food to be eaten, and so many other people he could be talking to. He asked, “Should we be doing this?”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon gave him puzzled looks.

“I know I’m the one who started this, but have you thought about how hard it’s going to be for them? We know about their relationship, but it has to remain a secret from the rest of the world. And with Jongin so high in the government and Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, people are going to be watching them. Maybe Jongin isn’t sure he wants to risk everything. Maybe we should step back and let them figure it out on their own.”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon exchanged frowns before turning to Sehun.

“You think we should step back?” Junmyeon asked.

“Maybe.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Let them figure it out on their own?”

“Maybe?”

“You want to watch Jongin pout and mope as he did for the last four years?”

“No.”

“You want Kyungsoo to sit in his workshop with only his spider-babies and metal men for company.”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

Flustered, Sehun said the first thing that popped into his head. “We’re going to say no when Jongin asks us to go to the workshop tomorrow and invite Kyungsoo to come here instead.”

“What?” Junmyeon sat up straight.

“I don’t know. Isn’t that what we just talked about?”

“Yes, that’s perfect. That’s what we’ll do,” Junmyeon said firmly. He slid Baekhyun’s teacup across the table.

Baekhyun grinned triumphantly and nodded. “It’s a plan.” He held the teacup out as if toasting their decision.

Sehun returned his nod and raised his own cup. The Conspiracy was back in action.

 

#

The next morning the conspirators rendezvoused in Junmyeon’s study after Jongin had been turned down by everyone.

Baekhyun tossed his wide-brimmed hat into a corner and settled onto a pillow next to the far wall. “Did you see where Jongin went after you turned him down?”

Chanyeol sat across a low desk from Junmyeon. He draped his silk robes gracefully across his lap. “No, I didn’t pay attention. Should we find him?”

“No, I was just curious. What should we do until Kyungsoo comes tonight?”

“He is coming, right?” Sehun turned to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon looked up from his ledger and shook his head. “I haven’t invited him yet. I planned to send a message with the stable boy. He should be here any moment.”

No one was surprised when a knock at the door followed immediately.

“Come in,” Junmyeon said.

The paper screen door slid open, and a boy in a brown hanbok bowed in the doorway. Without looking up, he said, “I’m sorry to interrupt, sir.”

Junmyeon smiled gently. “I need you to run an errand to Do Kyungsoo-seonsaengnim.”

“But, sir, I have to tell you first.” The boy’s gaze flicked up to Junmyeon’s face before returning to his feet.

“What is it?” Junmyeon nodded encouragingly.

“Your pig.” The boy’s eyes bugged out, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. “Your pig’s gone.”

“What?” Junmyeon slammed the ledger shut.

“She’s gone. The sty was empty when I walked by on my way from the stable. We started to look--”

Junmyeon surged to his feet, and the boy stumbled back from the doorway.

“We must find her. You, Minseok,” he pointed at the boy, “alert the farm manager and tell him to assemble everyone at the sty. We’re going to scour the farm and the nearby villages.”

The boy took off running.

Junmyeon swung back to the conspirators. “You’re each in charge of a team.” He pointed at each as he designated their job. “Sehun you’re going to lead the team searching the south fields. Baekhyun you’ll take the north and east. Chanyeol will head the teams on the road to town, and Jongin--” He froze with his finger pointed at the empty space next to Sehun.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun said.

Sehun didn’t have to look around to know they’d all come to the same realization. He stood at the same time as Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“I won’t call off the search on the off-chance she did escape or was abducted. Sehun, please check Jongin’s rooms to make sure he’s not there. Then, we’ll all meet in the courtyard.” Junmyeon shook out his robes. “When I get my hands on him...Taking my sow without a thought of how traumatic it would be for her...”

Chanyeol laughed. “You’re the one who came up with the idea in the first place, Hyung.”

“If she’s with Jongin, she’s fine,” Baekhyun said. He retrieved his hat from the corner and pulled it over his top knot with a wicked grin. “He knows she means as much to you as Kyungsoo does to him.”

 

#

Junmyeon insisted the hoof prints on the path through the rice paddies were fresh. He pointed to a pair in a patch of mud. “They obviously belong to her. Look at how large and deep they are. There’s no other sow in the county is as well-grown and healthy as my girl.”

He marched forward with even greater determination than before. As they approached the workshop, he insisted they check Kyungsoo’s sty before entering the building. “I need to make sure Kyungsoo put her in a stall by herself. His herd is full of rowdy teenagers. I don’t want her more stressed than she already is.”

Rounding the front of the building, Junmyeon came to a halt causing the others to tumble into each other. Wearing his bright blue robe of office and winged hat, Jongin stood in front of the sty with Kyungsoo. He leaned over the split-rail fence to feed an onion to Junmyeon’s massive, black sow.

Sehun pulled Junmyeon back to the building when he tried to make a dash for the sty.

Junmyeon struggled against Sehun’s hold. “I’ve got to stop him. Onion’s give her gas.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shushed him.

They hugged the side of the building as they crept closer to the sty.

After finishing the onion and realizing there wasn’t more to be found, the sow shuffled away and left Jongin and Kyungsoo alone.

Kyungsoo fidgeted with something in his hands. For once, he wasn’t wearing his canvas apron, and his short hair had been greased and styled back off his forehead. He put his hands into his pockets and turned to Jongin. “I’ve, uh, hmm, explained how gears and springs drive the cams that govern the movements of an automaton.”

“What is he saying?” Baekhyun whispered.

“Sounds like English,” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

“So for each individual gear, there is a corresponding gear, or, um, possibly gears, and they are made to, hmm, you could say they’re destined,” Kyungsoo’s ears turned bright red, “to turn together.”

Chanyeol’s voice was too loud when he said, “Is he--”

“Shhh!”

“As long as you keep the spring wound, and--well, of course, there are adjustments and cleaning and maintenance you have to do, but--” Kyungsoo took a deep breath. His whole face was flushed now. “But as long as you keep the spring wound, the gears should turn together forever.”

Kyungsoo pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to Jongin. Jongin received it with both hands and a full bow.

“Is that--”

“Shhh!”

Kyungsoo returned Jongin’s bow and said, “I know it’s not a proper dowry like jewelry or land, but I hope you will take this gear as a token of my love and esteem.”

Jongin gestured to the sow. “And I hope you will accept this pig as a symbol of my earnest desire to have a home and life with you.” He bowed again which was followed by another bow from Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon gasped. His mouth hung open as the color drained from his face.

Jongin glanced at the group next to the workshop before turning back to Kyungsoo. “Will you return with me to the estate? I’ve arranged for a celebratory banquet to be served for our friends and family.”

Kyungsoo bowed again, and Jongin returned it.

Junmyeon sagged against the workshop wall. “I can always visit her, right?”

Kyungsoo and Jongin turned to face their friends. Kyungsoo’s smile lifted his apple cheeks and narrowed his twinkling eyes into crescents. He ran a hand through his hair causing it to stand straight up over his forehead. Jongin’s smile widened at the sight of his friends and brother.

The muscles in Sehun’s chest and throat tightened. Now Jongin would bow deeply in gratitude. He’d thank them for their understanding and support, for the many ways they’d helped bring him and Kyungsoo together. He’d hug each of them because they were like a family. In return, they’d laugh and say it was their pleasure to help and they hoped the two would live a happy life together. Sehun cleared his throat and brushed away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This wasn’t the time for tears. This was a happy day.

Jongin winked, grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist, and pulled him in the direction of the estate.

Sehun’s hand fell to his side.

Chanyeol punched his shoulder. “Is that it?”

“Did we win? Is The Conspiracy disbanded?” Baekhyun looked from one co-conspirator to another.

Junmyeon tore his gaze from the sty to the men walking up the path to the estate. “Wait till I get my hands on him.”

“Disbanded?” Dry-eyed, Sehun stiffened his already straight shoulders. “The Conspiracy Against Kim Jongin is just getting started.”

With their robes hitched up to their knees and hats clutched to their heads, the conspirators rushed after the happy couple.


End file.
